Our study, which is evaluating the effects of an inpatient critical pathway for asthma patients, has enrolled approximately 75% of the 240 patients we need to achieve an adequate sample. At this time, we have not begun evaluating the results of our study, and have not published any results to date. However, we plan to complete enrollment and begin evaluation over the summer.